1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a multi-view image providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of providing a multi-view image in a glassesless method, and a multi-view image providing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, efforts are accelerating to develop display apparatuses that may provide stereoscopic images enabling one to view an image with a greater sense of reality. Such display apparatuses may be classified into one of two categories: glasses method display apparatuses, which require glasses to be used for viewing stereoscopic images, and glassesless method display apparatuses, which do not require glasses for viewing stereoscopic images.
A glassesless method display apparatus is configured to display multi-view images, and to cause images taken at different viewpoints to enter one of a left eye and right eye of a user through a lenticular lens or parallax barrier, so that the user may experience a stereoscopic sense.
Users of display apparatuses that are portable, such as cell phones, often use a cover on the display apparatus to prevent it from breaking. Such a cover may have a transparent area, thus providing images to the user through the transparent area, even when the cover is closed.
However, in cases where the cover is made in the shape of a flap, due to the characteristics of the flap, the cover may be closed twisted. Therefore, there is a need for a method to give a stereoscopic sense to the user with the images being displayed through the transparent area even when the cover is closed in a twisted manner.